Title and character shall be unrevealed for now :p
by Robbins
Summary: Do you believe? Everyone has someone who loves them in the world . Such beings..are called...  "What? I can't hear you!" he gasped as everything went black for a second . His eyes snapped wide open , and there stood a.. girl? No new characters!
1. Prolouge : Please don't go

"Ikuto!" Utau's voice shouted.

"Crap" I muttered as I sat up quickly , running towards the door as I locked it .

I sighed as she banged on the door loudly , screaming my name.

I chuckled , turning around , "You needa chill man , Utau"

I looked up at the clouds above as I stood on the rooftop.

"Boring..." I muttered.

"Should I get a girl friend or something huh?" I said to myself "Nah..they'll probably act like Utau-"

My eyes widened as I felt a something sharp in my chest. My breathing ragged as I clenched my fist tightly , falling to the floor. I felt as though my flesh was being torn out , as though I was losing something important . I screamed out in pain. It felt like my heart , my veins , my blood vessels were all being pulled out of me.

Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind.

_"Goodbye.. Everyone.." the voice whispered._

_My eyes widened "What.."_

_I could see the backview of a girl with long pink hair , disappearing slowly._

_I stretched my hand out "W-wait! Don't go!"_

_She turned back slightly , and smiled at me , her cheeks stained with tears. She shook her head lightly and whispered "Its no use.."_

_I watch helplessly as she turned back , once again and began walking away._

_The moment she disappeared from my view , I felt like my skin was burning ... as though they were being torn into shreds._

I felt myself screaming my lungs out as I felt my skin getting numb from the pain.

The last thing I heard was the door bursting open , and Utau's worried shouts.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Robbins : New story :D I thought of it while showering. That's why I ended up taking one and a half hour in the toilet -.-'''<p>

Amu : wow...how do you think of it? In the toilet? I mean. What does toilets have to do with SoulMates?

Robbins : Nothing?

Ikuto : Amuto?

Robbins : Imma shove smelly socks in your stinky mouth if you don't shut the crap up!

Ikuto : Fine...

Amu : Robbins don't own shugo chara , just the plot of her stories!

Robbins : Visit my profile page and click on the facebook link . Its my facebook group :D


	2. Emptiness Nightmares

I opened my eyes slowly , wincing slightly at the bright light .

I let out a deep breath and instantly , exhaustion passed through me.

I sat up slowly , feeling pain in every part of my body .

I looked around , I was in my room...

Wait.. Wasn't I in school?

I remember being in the rooftop and then...

"Ouch!" I winced as pain passed through me instantly , remembering the voice I heard , the girl...

My eyes went wide as I felt something. Something was wrong.

I felt as though something was missing.

Like...there was a huge hole in my chest...

The door of my room opened , revealing Utau who stood there , looking worried.

The moment her eyes caught mine , her eyes went wide.

A smile broke out on her face as she jumped on me, "Ikuto! You woke up!"

"Utau! Don't- Ouch!" I shouted , it felt like there was needles everywhere when she landed on me.

She gasped and covered her mouth "O-oh my god! I'm sorry , Ikuto!"

I sighed "Just get off me"

She got off quickly and looked at me worriedly "Are you okay"

I nodded , still feeling the emptiness in me "What happened?"

She sighed "That day , I wanted to find you . I ran up to the rooftop but the door was locked. I was about to give up when I heard you screaming. I quickly ran and called people to help. We burst open the door and there I find you , unconscious on the floor"

"Oh.." I said. So that...wasn't a dream?

"What happened?" she asked "Ever since you were brought home , you thrashed around the bed screaming for three full nights. I was really scared that something might happen to you"

"I...thrashed in my sleep?" I blinked.

She nodded "What in the world happened , Ikuto?"

I sighed "Nothing much"

"But-" she started.

"Utau!" I snapped.

She stared at me in shock before sighing "I'll just..leave you alone"

I watched as she walked out of the room.

I looked down at my hands.

What was wrong with me?

I felt so..irritated..

So empty...

What in the world happened?

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

_I looked around , where was I?_

_Everywhere was pitch black... There was wind blowing from all directions. I could hear distant screams of pain._

_"Gomenasai..." a voice whispered._

_My eyes went wide . The same dream again?_

_"Gomenasai.." The voice whispered louder and echoed again and again._

_"Gah!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain. My legs went numb as I feel down to the floor . _

_"Gomenasai..." the voice whispered once again in pure agony._

_"No! Shut up!" I shouted._

_It felt as though a hole was being plunged into my chest over and over again._

_I forced myself to stand up and tried to run..to anywhere , AWAY FROM HERE!_

_Suddenly , hands appeared around my arms and legs , pulling me back "N-no.. Release me!"_

_A few more appeared from behind as they wrapped around my neck choking me._

_NO!_

_"Gomenasai!" the voice cried out. _

_I tried to scream as the floor became a puddle of black. Before I knew it , I was sinking into the floor._

_R-release me! Argh!_

_Ik.._

_Iku.._

_Ikuto..._

_Ikuto!_

_IKUTO!_

My eyes snapped wide open to see my mom and Utau shaking me hard.

"Ikuto!" Utau hugged me tightly "Are you okay?"

"Ikuto-kun!" Mom cried out as she joined in the hug.

I looked around , my ragged breathing interrupting the silence.

"What in the world.." I asked no one in particular.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep again.. Its been like this since that day you came home unconscious..." Mom said sadly.

"Ikuto! You gotta tell us what's happening! Or we won't be able to help you!"Utau shouted.

"Get out..." I whispered.

"Ikuto.." she said in shock.

"Get out" I repeated.

"Ikuto!" she shouted angrily , tears falling from her eyes.

"Just get the hell out!" I snapped.

"Fine!" she said .

My mom and Utau walked out of the room , crying slightly as they closed the door.

I sighed as I laid back on my bed.

I closed my eyes and instantly , her voice rang in my head.

_"_Goodbye.. Everyone.."__

___"Its no use.."___

___"Gomenasai..."___

_I watched as she disappeared from my view..._

_Don't..go.._

"Wait! Don't go!" I shouted as I stretched my hand out , my eyes wide open.

I let out short , ragged breaths .

I move my hand down slightly as I stared at my palm.

The emptiness was still there..

_What in the world was happening?_

* * *

><p>Robbins : Okay , so I guess its pretty obvious that Ikuto is one of the main character..<p>

Ikuto : (Smirks)

Robbins : (Glare)

Ikuto : Fine..

Robbins : Anyway , WHY IS THERE NO REVIEWS T_T I get that its only 45 minutes since I posted the first chapter , but I'm so lonely...

Joking.. But please review.. I HAVE NO CONFIDENCE IN THIS ONE AT ALL! Its my first time writing about super natural stories...

Amu : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of the stories she wrote , and the words she wrote out uh.. ugh , she just owns her own imagination and creativity.

Robbins : Ooh.. I like the way that sounds :D

Amu : :)

Robbins : Please click the link in my profile page and join my facebook group.

And review..please..AND THERE IS NO NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY . OKAY?


End file.
